A machine may be used to perform a variety of operations associated with one or more industries (such as mining, farming, construction, transportation, and/or the like). An operator of the machine may issue steering commands to cause the machine to navigate along different paths as part of performing the variety of operations. In some instances, a steering command may have an unintended effect on the machine. The unintended effect may be due to different factors relating to the various operations of the machine (e.g., a speed of the machine, a weight of the machine, etc.)
U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,842 (hereinafter the “'842 patent”) is directed to a steering system for an articulated work vehicle that includes a first vehicle section and a second vehicle section. In this regard, the steering system comprises a controller that causes a reduction of a requested steering speed of the first vehicle section if the first vehicle section is positioned at an end region of a position range of the first vehicle section and if the requested steering speed meets or exceeds a threshold steering speed.